Do you want to?
by Qiuyue
Summary: The simple misunderstanding of one sentence causes problems. Sequel to Pillows. Yaoi.


Hey hey.

So, yesterday I was going through my reviews, and I stumbled across one from dark-phoenix-4eva (that made me insanely happy, btw) that made me think 'what if someone had overheard Miguel and Kai's conversation, and thought something different?' It is ever-so-slightly crack filled, and could be attributed to the vodka that "vanished" from my freezer last night (don't drink underage, kiddies... At least, not alone!)

**Warnings: **Yaoi, het. Sequel (yes, I consider sequels to require warnings of their own)

**Pairings:** Miguel x Kai, one-sided Takao x Kai

**Gripe for the fiction:** Not a fanfiction related gripe, but a gripe all the same. Dear Acer people, can you please make me a laptop that does not switch off when I turn on the heater? Thank you.

This story goes out to dark-phoenix-4eva, for making me think!

And, if she happens to be reading, a tall ranga from Nova Launchpad. xoxox.

And lol at me. I made a mistake with 'Pillows' which has been fixed up. Miguel's last line was not the one I wrote on word, but I didn't save it after I wrote it. My bad. I've fixed it now, but you don't have to go back to read it. It's used in this quite a bit.

That's what happens when I talk and write at the same time. Gosh.

**Disclaimer: **I own the idea. That's all. Don't own, don't sue, etc.

Anyway, on with the story!

* * *

Miguel sat on the kitchen bench top, waiting for Kai to return with the rubbing alcohol. He rubbed his scratched and bloody face with a hand, pausing only to shoot pathetic glares at the grey kitten cleaning itself on the floor.  
"I could be snuggled up against Kai, in a warm bed if it weren't for you." He spat, hoping the cat wouldn't repeat its earlier performance.  
Kai walked in with a chuckle. "I don't think you would be. More likely, you'd be on your way home in the rain if it weren't for her."  
Miguel pouted, disappointed that his boyfriend was taking some mangy cat's side over his. It wasn't fair!  
"All I said was do you want to-"

Rei snapped his head back from the door, a Cheshire cat grin spreading across his face. This was too good to waste on just anyone! He had to find Max! He backed away slowly from the door, wary of Kai's hearing, and sixth sense for his teammates causing mischief. He reached the front door without Kai bursting out of the kitchen. Grinning, he turned and ran, hoping Max would be at his father's store. He just had to tell someone.

"Don't you see, Max?!"

"All I see is you eavesdropped on Kai and Miguel's conversation, and heard Miguel say something suspicious."

"It wasn't suspicious. I'm definite! Miguel asked Kai to move in with him!" Rei clapped his hands excitedly. He'd planned this perfectly. Max was going to see that he wasn't joking, and then they could plan a going away party for Kai. It would be sad for Kai to leave them _again _but they'd still be good friends. He glanced over at Max, expecting to see his excited smile mirrored on the blonde. His face fell as he saw his companion deep in thought.

"Don't tell me you still don't believe me." Rei was outraged. How could Max not believe him? The proof was right in front of his eyes! Max shook his head slowly, his blonde hair drifting in his eyes as he turned to Rei.

"I'm being cautious. You know how Kai gets when we make assumptions about him. Maybe we should just ask him. Or Miguel. Miguel would definitely tell us!"

Rei snorted in contempt. "Like either of them would give anything away. And if Kai said no, Miguel won't want to talk about it. I'm telling you, Miguel asked Kai to move in with him. There's no denying it!"

Max shook his head as he walked away. He couldn't believe that Rei of all people was getting this carried away. It didn't make sense. Kai and Miguel had only been dating for a few months, and Kai didn't trust anyone enough to move in with them after that short a period of time. Plus, that would mean Kai would leave the Bladebreakers, and he wouldn't do that... Would he?

Tyson sat in the kitchen, an ice cream tub open in front of him. His mind drifted in and out of the scenarios to which he could ask Kai out, ranging from saving Kai from Brooklyn, and kissing him passionately, to dancing with him at a club, and kissing him passionately. Tyson sighed. Only Kai would be good enough for the world champion. The thoughtful smile was replaced by a smirk. Heh. Kai would realise he loved him, and come running. Tyson nodded frantically, it was only a matter of time until Kai came in, declaring his love for his fellow bluenette.

The phone ringing echoed through the kitchen. Picking up the handset, Tyson froze. Kai was on the other end! He restrained himself from squealing with glee, and covered the mouthpiece just in time to hear the end of Kai's sentence.  
"I can't believe he'd even ask that. What kind of person does he think I am?"

Tyson couldn't believe his ears. Kai must have been talking about Miguel. He had been at the dojo earlier that day, and had been speaking to Kai. Tyson noticed him leave, bloody and less than pleased. Tyson snapped his fingers, coming to a brilliant conclusion.  
"Miguel asked Kai out! And Kai said no! This is my time to shine!"

Tyson ran from the dojo, making plans in his mind. If everything worked out, Kai would be his in just a few hours.

Kenny wasn't happy. He'd been accosted by Rei, who claimed Kai was moving in with Miguel, and was then jumped by Tyson, who wanted him to help woo Kai. He had already made preparations for Oliver to come and cook a romantic dinner, but now Tyson wanted him to help decorate the dining room too. It was just too much. Kenny sighed, moving the candlestick a quarter of an inch to the left, making sure it was centre. According to Tyson, it had to be perfect. It made sense, Kenny thought, for it to be perfect. Kai would notice anything out of place. He was just one of those people. What didn't make sense was why Rei would think Kai was moving in with Miguel, when Tyson thought that Kai hated Miguel. He sighed again, he didn't understand this. It was insane. But, as Tyson constantly reminded him, Tyson was one of Kenny's only friends, and most of his other friends would leave if Tyson did. He had to help him. There was no other choice. It was a pity, he mused, that he couldn't just find out what really happened, and then maybe he could dissuade Tyson from making a fool of himself, and prevent Rei from throwing a going-away party for Kai.

Whispers from the kitchen reached Kenny's ears. He never approved of eavesdropping, but if it would help Tyson, then it really couldn't hurt, right? He leant closer towards the door, blocking out all other sounds.

"Miguel asked me to, and I said no. He didn't like it, Tala. I'm sure that he's going to move on."

Kenny backed away from the door, ashamed at himself. He had just heard one of Kai's most private moments, something that the others had probably never heard. Kai had actually cried. He reached under his glasses and rubbed his eyes. He was up all night working on Tyson's blade, and couldn't catch up on sleep this morning because Mr. World Champion wanted to woo Kai. Kenny's eyes snapped open. Kai! Kai had said Miguel asked something and he had said no! He sat at the table, pulling a sheet of paper close to him, and pulling a pen out of his pocket. He wrote down all that he knew about Kai, and about Miguel, and came up with a few answers. He knew that Kai couldn't have been with Miguel for long, he'd been in Russia for months beforehand, and if he wouldn't talk to the Chief, it was unlikely he'd talk to anyone else. He also knew that Kai had never been close to anyone before. Kenny quickly came to the most likely of answers: Miguel had asked Kai for sex, and had left him because he said no!

Kenny was still. He couldn't believe Miguel would do something like this! Pulling another sheaf of paper towards him, he scrawled a note to Tyson, hoping it wouldn't get him into too much trouble. He had to see Miguel. He had to take care of Kai. After all, Kai had saved his life multiple times. It was time to pay him back.

Miguel was not happy. First he was attacked by that psychotic cat, and Kai had laughed at him! Then, he tried to do something nice for his boyfriend, and was rejected. And _then _it had started raining as he walked home. Yes, this was most definitely not his day.

Just as Miguel was relaxing into the sofa, a glass of lemonade in his hand, the doorbell rang. Repetitively. Miguel sighed, and dragged his cold, sore body to the door. Opening it, he saw Max outside, the concern evident in his blue eyes. Miguel stepped aside, allowing the younger blonde in. It was obvious Max needed to talk, and if he couldn't talk to his team, then Miguel might as well help him out. As he was closing the door, a black-clothed foot blocked its path. Miguel reopened the door, allowing Rei entry. A third time, Miguel went to close the door, and again, it was stopped. Tyson bounced in, with Kenny following behind him, trying to look a foot taller, and, Miguel could have sworn, glaring at him.

Miguel sighed, and turned to the team in front of him. "Was there anything specific that you wanted, or did you just want to chill?"

They all started to speak at once, but only one voice carried over the other three. Miguel groaned. Of course, Tyson.  
"What is it, Tyson? Make it quick."

Tyson grinned, and pulled a wad of paper out of his pocket. "Matilda said you could play the guitar, so I was wondering if you would play tonight for my romantic dinner with Kai?"

The room was silent. Miguel's mouth dropped open. "Romantic? Kai?"

Rei scoffed. "Tyson, Miguel and Kai are moving in together. Kai won't have a romantic dinner with you. He'll be at _my _going away party for him."

Miguel fell back onto the sofa. Since when was Kai moving in with him? He looked around frantically. This apartment was barely big enough for him, let alone Kai too!

Max rolled his eyes and turned towards Miguel. "Don't worry, I don't think Kai is moving in with you. It's more likely that you got turned down after proposing. You don't have to be brave for us."

Miguel didn't think that it could get worse. Tyson wanted a romantic dinner with his boyfriend, Rei wanted Kai to move in with him and now Max assumed he'd failed a proposal? There was no proposal! Miguel opened his mouth to set everything straight when he was interrupted.

"Kai has morals, Miguel. I don't think you should have made him so upset."

Miguel was shocked. Kai was upset?

Kenny continued "He was crying on the phone to Tala. He thinks you're going to move on because he said no."

Miguel hung his head in shame. All he had wanted was a night with the most beautiful person he knew, he never meant to hurt him.  
Tyson scoffed at Kenny's outburst.  
"Kai never cries. Unless it's over me, because he loves me, he just doesn't know it yet."

Miguel glared at Tyson. Kenny cowered under Tyson's fierce gaze. All he could think of was Kai's sobs in the kitchen. Kai needed someone to take care of him. Kai needed Miguel. Kenny straightened up. He would stand up to Tyson. He would!

"Shouldn't you be fixing the dining room for my romantic dinner with Kai, Chief?"

Kenny snapped. He was sick of Tyson ordering him around. He would help Kai and Miguel. Kai deserved it. Kenny drew back his fist, and thrust it in Tyson's face. The crunch of Tyson's nose as Kenny hit it shocked all of the blader's to the core. Tyson fell back, hands flying to the bloody mess that was his nose.

Silence reigned supreme. Kenny had finally done what Kai had threatened to do for months, years even! Miguel sniggered, and then started to laugh loudly. He couldn't control himself. The tiny nerd had finally taken the fat pig down a peg. Kenny whipped around, glaring at Miguel.

"Shouldn't you be apologising to someone?"

Miguel stopped laughing immediately. Kenny was right, he needed to talk to Kai. He threw the house keys at Kenny, yelling at them to lock up once the pig was done squealing. He ran down the hall, the echoes of laughter from the apartment following him. Running out back through the rain, he headed towards the dojo. Nothing was going to go wrong this time.

Throwing the front door open, Miguel dragged his wet body through the dojo, looking for Kai. After ten minutes of searching, Miguel was confused. Kai was here, wasn't he? The sound of a door opening distracted Miguel from his musing. He twisted around, seeing Kai against the wall, a towel wrapped around his waist. Miguel smiled, and walked towards his Russian doll, enveloping him in his bronzed arms.

Kai clutched at the towel, begging for something to go right today. Miguel's sapphire eyes stared into his own, as Kai felt his cheeks warm. Miguel whispered apologies into his ears, but he had stopped listening as soon as he heard Miguel say his name.  
"_Kai..._"  
He had a way of making everything sound so sexy, didn't he? Kai pouted, wishing he could do it too. Nothing he said ever came out as warm and sensual as it did when Miguel said it.

Miguel almost laughed when he saw Kai pout. He had never seen anything as provocative as Kai's lips drifting downwards. He leant forward, pressing his own mouth against Kai's plump, perfect lips. He almost snapped when he heard Kai's moan passing through their locked lips. He parted reluctantly, resting his forehead against Kai's flushed skin.

"_Ti amo_."

Kai smiled, and raised himself to kiss Miguel again. They stood leaning against the wall for some time, before deciding to dress and head for bed. Right before going to sleep, curled around his love, Miguel murmured softly into Kai's ears softly.  
"And to think this all started because I asked you to a club."

_**The day before...**__  
"So Kai... Do you want to go out tonight? We can hit a club..."_

* * *

Hmmm... Different takes on one little sentence. Pretty random.

I'd like to thank Abyssinian Rose, XXFlamingPhoenixXX, Rapunzelle, GabZ, nightangel09 and of course, dark-phoenix-4eva. Y'all have either reviewed (thank you sooo much!), have added one of my stories to your favourites (omg!) or added me to your favourite authors (*squeals in delight*) so thank you!

Lol. Listening to Bonkers on the radio... "Some people think I'm bonkers but I just think I'm free and I'm just living my life, there's nothing crazy 'bout me."

Keep that in mind, gentle folk.

Lots of love,

Xoxox,

Qiuyue.


End file.
